


Adamant

by Katalyna_Rose



Series: Alie Hawke [13]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 12:10:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11207793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katalyna_Rose/pseuds/Katalyna_Rose
Summary: The battle of Adamant was a terrifying time for Hawke, despite how accustomed she's become to dangerous situations. She did not escape the Fade unscathed, and in her injured state she couldn't write to Fenris to tell him she was alive. He might overreact.





	Adamant

_Fenris,_

_Wardens and blood magic and everyone thinks I stole their ale. ~~I did steal their ale, but that’s not the point.~~ Throw in a few Templars and it would be just like home! Except, you know, the sand and the lack of crazy friends and the awful heat. Did I mention that I hate the desert? Because I hate the desert. This place is awful._

_I miss you. This shit would be made marginally more bearable by your presence. ~~At least then I would have someone to hold me when~~ At least then I could get drunk in peace. Varric is no help at all, going on about the benefits of staying sober. He didn’t used to be so annoying, I swear!_

_~~Do I really drink too much?~~ _

_Anyway, we finally found where the Wardens are holed up. It’s called Adamant fortress and I’m told that getting in will be quite the feat of military might. But don’t worry! You should see the kind of forces the Inquisitor can call upon at a moment’s notice! And Cullen! He’s lyrium free. He won’t admit it, but I can sense it. He’s stopped taking it and it’s nearly all out of his system. I wonder how long he’s been without it to be so clean already? He’s actually competent here! I mean, he always was I suppose, it was just Meredith fucking it all up. You should see him now, though, all confident and in command. ~~It’s almost hot.~~ You’re still far more attractive and assertive, of course._

_I get to leave this fucking desert now! We’re going back to Skyhold to prepare for the siege. It won’t be a long break before we’re back in the sand, but I might have time to get the shit out of my sensitive bits! Of course, then I’ll just get more back in everything when we leave to assault Adamant. Oh, well, I can’t have everything I want ~~no matter how hard I try.~~_

_I miss you so much, but hopefully I’ll be on my way home soon, after the siege. I wish you were here, but I understand. There were things you needed to find in Seheron. I suppose it’s time we both tied up loose ends, ~~fixed~~ finished what we started. But please be safe. I know it’s about as hard for you as it is for me, but try anyway? I love you, and you had better come home in one piece._

_Always Yours,_

_Alie Hawke_

* * *

 

_Fenris,_

_Looks like your songbird is flying away now. Adamant is just ahead and I’m sending this with the last courier before the siege. I know you pray every night, love, and I never thought I’d ask you this because you know I have no real faith, but pray for me. This place is worse than I thought. The Wardens have already bound so many demons, almost all the mages are enthralled by Corypheus. I didn’t think it would be this bad. ~~I’m sorry.~~_

_I wish you were here. With you fighting at my side I know we could carve through this place! We’ve always made such a good team, even when we were fighting, even when we were trying to ignore the steadily mounting sexual tension. ~~I don’t want this letter to be the last time you hear from me.~~ I will come home soon. I’m sure they won’t expect me to do more than this._

_I’m sorry that I have to do this. I’m sorry that I have to fight this ~~losing~~ battle. I’m sorry that I can’t be beside you on Seheron. I’m sorry that you can’t be with me here. I’m sorry I stole your last bottle of Aggregio Pavali. I needed it. It always makes me remember how it feels to be with you, to kiss you. You always taste like it, even when you haven’t been drinking it recently. ~~It lets me feel like I can still kiss you even when you’re far away.~~ I love that it reminds me of you. So I guess I’m not really sorry that I stole it._

_I hope I’ll see you again. Soon. ~~At all.~~_

_I love you so much._

_Alie_

 

* * *

 

Hawke sat on a bench in the main hall of Skyhold, holding her side and breathing heavily. And cursing.

“I told you not to get out of bed too soon,” Varric scolded, arms folded across his glorious chest hair. Hawke rolled her eyes.

“I was going crazy,” she said grumpily. “Crazier. Anyway, I couldn’t stand to just sit there any longer.”

“You took a blow to the gut, Hawke!” Varric reminded her, as though the pain and shortness of breath had somehow escaped her notice. She rolled her eyes.

“It didn’t hit any vital organs,” she told him again. “It’s mostly healed.” He glared at her. “It’s somewhat healed,” she amended. It was his turn to roll his eyes. “Whatever, did you write to Fenris like I asked? I can’t hold the damn quill steady.”

“No, I haven’t gotten to it, yet,” he said, finally relenting. He sighed. “Fenris is going to be pissed to find out so late, but I had my own healing to do and a few things more important than letting him know that there’s no news.

“Um, me being alive after all that is the news, Varric!” Hawke exclaimed. “I told him I was going to be in the siege at Adamant! He hasn’t heard anything since! This is kind of important!”

“What? Shit! Why didn’t you tell me that?”

“I thought you’d get on it instead of procrastinating!”

“Shouting at each other in the main hall is probably not the best idea,” the Inquisitor said, a small smile on her lips as she approached. “There are a lot of listening ears here.”

“Sorry, Moonlight. We’ll try to keep it down.”

“Varric didn’t tell Fenris that I’m still alive so he might think I’m dead!” Alie blurted out loudly.

“What?” Lyna asked, brows raised. Varric groaned.

Suddenly, the giant double doors of Skyhold burst open as though a giant battering ram had hit them, slamming against the walls so hard Alie thought they might shatter. Nobles scattered like rats, screaming.

 _“Where is she?”_ a very familiar voice shouted as a very familiar figure stalked in, blue light flickering around his form. Everything about him was menacing, his deep scowl and the ominous light he emitted, but Hawke felt her heart melting at the sight of him. She hopped to her feet, ignoring the pain in her side.

“Fenris!” she cried, taking a step forward. His eyes landed on her, and he paused, shaking, before his lyrium lit up like a star and streaked across the room and suddenly he was right in front of her. He snatched her up and crushed her against his chest until she screamed. “Ow, ow, ow, ow!” she chanted as he hastily set her back on her feet.

“Alie? What is it? What happened?” he asked quickly, brushing her hair out of her face and gently wiping away the tears that the sudden, sharp pain had brought to her face. “Are you hurt?”

“Uh, yeah,” she told him, holding her side as though that would help. “I kind of got stabbed by a demon. While I was in the Fade. Physically in the Fade. It’s a shitty place, by the way. Always with the spiders.”

Fenris was silent and still for long moments while she breathed through the pain, but when she felt she could drop her hands to her side and look up at with a small smile, he broke. His hands cupped her jaw none too gently and he crushed her lips with his. He was more careful this time, her body still a few inches from his, their lips and his hands on her face the only points where they were touching, and it sent fire through her. She gasped and whimpered, submitting to him with ease. She clutched at his chest as his tongue thrust into her mouth, tasting just like his favorite wine. Her grasping hands found a new scar on his arm and his skin was darker, tanned in the time since they’d last seen each other. She was likely a shade darker herself, though mostly her pale skin had just burned in the desert heat.

When he finally released his claim on her mouth, she swayed in his gasp and he held her gently, careful of her injury. Gentle kisses were exchanged, each of them covering the other’s face with their love. Alie could barely stand, started leaning on him more and more until finally he swept her up into his arms.

“Where is the infirmary?” he asked her, voice hoarse with emotion. “You need to get checked again.”

Alie pointed weakly. “That way.”

“It’s outside and down the stairs to the right,” Inquisitor Lyna Lavellan provided. “Next to where Cassandra is beating up an innocent training dummy.” Fenris nodded his thanks and carried Hawke in the direction indicated.

“You didn’t write to me,” he observed, something like hurt in his eyes.

“I’m sorry,” she murmured, feeling tears gather again. “I couldn’t hold the quill. I asked Varric to do it, but he kept putting it off. I’m sorry.” Fenris sighed and kissed her again without breaking his stride.

“I was so afraid,” he whispered hoarsely when he pulled back. “I was so afraid that you were dead. The stories coming out of Adamant terrified me. And you didn’t write… I had to come see you.”

“Thank you,” she whimpered, clutching at him. “I needed to see you, too.” He held her tighter in his arms.

“Never again,” he vowed. “We are not going to be apart, fighting different battles like this again.”

“I can agree to that,” Alie said with a watery smile. She laid her head on his shoulder and sighed, happy to have him back.


End file.
